Cosette - list of portrayers
Below is a list of all actresses who have played Cosette both as a child and an adolescent. Portrayers Musical Child *Maryopop– Original French Concept Album (1980) *Sylvie Camacho, Priscilla Patron – Original Paris stage cast *Zoë Hart, Jayne O'Mahony, Justine McIntyre, Joanne Woodcock – Original London cast (1985) *Brandi Brown – Original Broadway cast (1987) *Yuki Soeda, Kaori Tomioka, Amika Yamashita – Original Japanese Cast (also played Young Éponine) *Maho Kono – Original Japanese Cast, 1987-1988 Japanese Cast (also played Young Éponine) *Heather Brown, Niki Holt, Ilana Miller – Original Canadian cast *Tori Cwiklinski, Anna Seston – 1987 Glasgow cast (also played Young Éponine) *Donna Vivino, Lacey Chabert - 1987/88 - Original Broadway Cast *Sophia Carpenter, Tara Ding, Cindy Redmond – 1988 West End production *Yuriko Kuwana, Misato Hirano, Mika Ōhashi, Haruka Kuroda, Kumiko Tanaka, Ai Akira, Rena Nakamura, Kyōko Yoshikawa – 1988 Japanese tour (also played Young Éponine) *Lauren Brzozowski, Sophie Stone – 1988 1st USA Tour *Chloe de la Rua, Emily Rowan – 1988 2nd USA tour *Eugenia Andysiak, Basia Bukoski – 1989, Musical Theatre in Gdynia (also played Young Éponine) *Marissa Dunlop – Complete Symphonic Recording *Kazuko Obata, Hiromi Watanabe – 1988/89 Japanese tour (also played Young Éponine) *Laura Margrethe Madsen – 1989 Vienna tour *Jessica Eaton, Isabella Peterson – 1989 Broadway production *Emiko Taguchi, Aika Yamaguchi, Maiko Sato, Yōko Honna, Junko Yamada -1989 Japanese Cast (also played Young Éponine) *Sarah Barkoff, Anna Marina Bensaud, Talaria Haast, Samantha Jordan — 1989-'91 US tour *Sofia Kato, Mai Hosohara – 1989 Japanese production (also played Young Éponine) *Mizuki Mamada, Yasuko Kubo, Natsuko Fujita – 1989-1990 Japanese production (also played Young Éponine) *Madison Higgins, Katey Lee – 1990 Fredericton cast (also played Young Éponine) *Jennifer Bujari, Katie Song – 1990 Broadway production *Eden Riegel - 1990-91 Broadway cast *Yumi Kikuchi - 1990-91 Japanese production (also played Young Éponine) *Audrey Boitel, Karine Debec, Aurélie Lebarbé – 1991 Paris revival *Rivka Isufaj, Rina Kuper – 1991 Broadway production *Marianne Ahlers, Wilhelmina Joosten – 1991 Dutch Cast *Tsubasa Ogawa, Maho Kataoka - 1991 Japanese production (also played Young Éponine) *Madeline Ho, Natalie Kyprianou – 1992 Broadway production *Brittany Bradshaw, Crystal Tam – 1993/94 West End Production *Jolin Hamilton, Erica Liu – 1993 Broadway cast *Naomi Inoue – 1994 Japanese Red cast *Chinatsu Kawa – 1994 Japanese Blue cast *Maiko Hayashi, Tomomi Maeda, Maho Ozaki, Kanako Chiba, Saori Imai, Mari Okonogi, Aya Tabata, Kyoko Miyamoto – 1994 Japanese cast (also played Young Éponine) *Juliana Cameron, Lea Michele, Selena Smalls – 1995 Broadway cast *Hannah Chick – 10th Anniversary Concert (1995) *Esther Green, Samantha Matus – 1996 Broadway *Margaret Baldachin, Jessie Vlaykov – 1996 Philadelphia tour *Alyce Ford – 1996 West End cast *Eliza Caird, Kerry Smithson – 1996-97 West End cast *Eliza Doolittle - 1996-97 West End cast *Mikiko Asuke, Hitomi Imai, Nobuko Sakuma, Hinako Sakuraoka, Shoko Shimozato, Chie Chiba – 1997 Japanese tour (also played Young Éponine) *Jenell Brook Slack-Wilson - 1997 Broadway and 1995-96 Touring cast (also as Young Éponine) *Mizuki Yoshihara, Ayako Kinoka, Saawa Nagura, Miyu Miwa – 1997-98 Japanese tour (also as Young Éponine) *Zoey Iroan, Ovi Kranzberg – 1997 West End cast *Diana Tan – 1997 Florida cast *Rie Ishida, Shoko Tajima, Arisa Hirabayashi, Mami Morinaga, Miho Komiya, Maasa Fukushima, Miyu Masui – 1998 Japanese tour (also as Young Éponine) *Ayaka Takano – 1998-99 Japanese tour (also as Young Éponine) *Bersabhe Bulger, Adrianna Lakewood, Celia Solomon – 1998 Toronto tour (also played Young Éponine) *Yumi Korin, Miyuki Sasaki, Marina Hoshi, Yuri Yamada – 1998 Japanese tour (also as Young Éponine) *Dilyara Kadzanohva, Sofia Kaye – 1998 West End production *Dorothée Mathieu – 1998 Québec cast *Madeline Dudtschak, Danielle Poole – 1998 Dover tour (also played Young Éponine) *Adrienne Lavigne – 1999 Antwerp Tour *Allanah Johnson, Shannon Kay-Meltzer – 1999 Dublin Tour *Kaede Ishikawa – 1999-2001 Japanese Tour (also played Young Éponine) *Marissa Brigida Vives – 2000 Argentina, Bueno Aires Spain Tour *Stephanie Mikeo Cohen – 2000 US tour *Suzuka Abe, Suzuka Tonegawa, Yurika Hirokawa, Jun Yamaguchi and Natsuki Yamashita – 2000-2001 Japanese Tour (also played Young Éponine) *Hannah Schembri – 2001 Malta tour *Christiana Ardini, Mahta Desroches, Kiana Riazi – 2001 Broadway production *Cleo Carter, Madison Davis, Elena Sangster-Newberry – 2002 West End production *Malena Perez – 2002 Mexican cast *Yuria Fujii – 2003 Japanese Violet Cast *Mai Tsukada - 2003 Japanese Light Blue Cast *Kanon Nagashima – 2003 Japanese Green Cast *Nanase Kawai - 2003 Japanese Orange Cast *Ami Hiratsuka and Suzuka Kokubu - 2003 Japanese Cast (Also play Young Eponine) *Johanna Chamberlain, Portia-Marie Corbett, Megan Siegel – 2003 West End cast *Rina Ōtsubo, Haru Nakano, Momoka Irie, Hiroyo Kawano - 2004 Japanese Cast (Also play Young Eponine) *Charlotte Cottis-Griffith, Josie Lane, Megan Siegel – 2004 West End cast *Isabelle Cobb, Michelle Ekmekjian, Gabriella Panozo – 2005 West End cast *Ryo Haruyama, Mei Morimoto, Arisa Hirunagi, Yui Fujii, Reina Ebisu and Natsumi Fukuda – 2005-2006 Japanese tour (also played Young Eponine) *Shireen Bragman, Alexis Taha, Ellie Glynn – 2006 West End cast *Hunter Campbell – 2006 Washington DC tour *Tess Adams, Kylie Liya Goldstein, Carly Rose Sonenclar – 2006 Broadway revival *Mia Hirsch – 2006 Berlin cast *Sammy Bloom, Stephanie Tangir – 2006 Cardiff cast *Monica Byron, Jade Grant, Gillian Smith – 2007 Broadway cast *Julia Adams, Jessica Zhang, Ellie Glynn – 2007 West End cast *Reiko Akaishi, Yuka Oshita, Yurara Kato, Ruka Sato, Rika Takahashi, Karen Yagishita, Mayu Araki, Asumi Suda, Haruka Tamura and Noayaka Yumiki – 2007 Japanese tour (also played Young Eponine) *Eleanor Pardes, Katherine Sleeth – 2008 Wichita tour *Tanaz Gara, Madison Mojarab – 2008 Vancouver Youth Production *Madison Levy – 2008/09 Hollywood Bowl cast *Greet Drika, Ima Rompa – 2008/09 Dutch revival cast *Jemima Eaton, Ellie Glynn - 2008 West End cast *Celeste Auld, Courtney Wright, Ellie Glynn – 2009 West End cast *Shione Iida, Aki Tanaka, Takako Koguchi and Nonoka Yoshii – 2009 Japanese tour (also played Young Eponine) *Kalie Naftzger – 2009 TexARTS production *Samara Clarke – 25th anniversary UK tour (2009/10) *Mia Jenkins – 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 (2010) *Marita Daniel, Tamia Schmidt — 2009 St. John's cast (also played Young Éponine) *Natasha Kidd — 2009 Cardiff tour (also played Young Éponine) *Laura Berry, Ava Thompson, Ellie Glynn — 2009-2010 West End Production *Catalina Smith — 2010/11 Madrid cast *Maja Kwiatkowska — 2010/11 Roma Theatre in Warsaw *Ardita Cays, Eleanor Worthington-Cox, Gillian Simco, Erin Sinojmeri — 2010/11 West End cast *Sarah Rose Meldrin — 2011 Florida cast *Rio Asukai, Ayaka Gamou and Mahiro Saito — 2011 Japanese tour (also played Young Éponine) *Erin Cearlock, Ava Della Pietra, Abbey Rose Gould — 2011 US teorgiaour *Francesca Lee Ingram, Madeline Barnbury, Cleo Demetriou, Cristina Fray — 2011/12 West End cast *Shion Shimizu — 2011 Japanese Cast and 2013 Japanese 25th Anniversary cast (also played Young Éponine) *Ashley Goldberg, Isabelle Methven, Francesca Lee Ingram, Georgia Pemberton — 2012 West End cast *Georgia Pemberton, Francesca Lee Ingram— 2012 West End Cast *Isabelle Allen, Lois Ellington, Sarah Huttlestone, Ashley Goldberg, Matilda Freeman — 2012/13 West End cast *Sarah B'Dacy, Eden Watts — 2012 US tour *Elise Blake, Annabel Parsons, Ellie Simmons — 2012 English regional ast (also played Young Éponine) *Emmie Dawson, Gemma Fray, Anya Wilson and Ashley Goldberg — 2013 West End cast *Scarlett Halton — RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition *Mai Kitagawa, Sora Kimura, Yukiko Takeda, Chikasada Tsukino and Kurumi Harada — 2013 Japanese 25th Anniversary cast (also played Young Éponine) *Kim Min Sol - 2013 Korean tour (also played Young Éponine) *Ella Ballentine, Saara Chaudry, Madison Oldroyd — 2013 Toronto cast *Ana Pérez Segura, Martina Vidal, Chiruca Baez Seoane — 2013/14 Spain cast *Elizabeth Martin, Caoimhe Judd, Honey Harrison Maw, Matilda Shapland, Eva Trodd — 2013/14 West End cast *Riley Campbell — 2014 North Carolina cast *Mckayla Twiggs, Angeli Negron, Mia Sinclair Jenness — 2014 Broadway cast (also play Young Éponine) *Cassidy Bonnor, Jazi and Ruby Hall, Alexandra Travers — 2014 Australian cast *Meaghan Moloney – Rainbow Stage, 2015 *Sylvie Erskine, Lucy Simmonds, Ashley Goldberg, Phoebe Lyons, Darcy Snares — 2014/15 West End cast *Sophia Rickett, Laura Bucknall, Emily-May Stephson, Daisy Lee, Brooke Haynes — 2015 West End cast *Yumeno Arai, Rinon Kamiyama, Nonoka Kato, Kurumi Kurokawa, Airi Jin, Ura Yoshimura, Minami Matsumura, Masaki Umeda, Saki Kawamoto and Kotomi Shitama - 2015 Japanese Cast (also play Young Éponine) *Fabi Aguire, Lilyana Cornell, Eleanor Koski — 2015 Broadway cast (also play Young Éponine) *Park Ye Eum, In Joo Lee and An So Myeong - 2015 Korean Revival Cast *Mya Alberts, Poppy Shoesmith, Darcy Jacobs, Dasha Payne, Isabelle Burnham — 2015-16 West End cast *Daisy Morley Fletcher, Isadora Dyer, Eliz Hassan and Ella Morley Fletcher — 2016-17 West End cast *Talia Etherington, Holly McDonagh, Grace Salsoni and Molly Shenker — 2017-2018 West End cast *Yuka Ide, Nana Okada, Luna Miyajima, Hina Suzuki, Runa Yamazaki, Jui Nogimoto and Moeri Koguma - 2017 Japanese 30th anniversary cast (also play Young Éponine) *Manaka Kuwabara - 2017 Japanese 30th anniversary cast and 2019 Japanese Tour (also played Young Éponine) *Ivy Morton – 2017 Sarasota High School Spring Musical *Brooke Bellina – 2017 Sarasota High School Spring Musical *María Perroni, Valentina Maldonado, Fátima Colín de la Barreda, Jireth Jaquim García - 2018 México City Cast (they all also play little Éponine ) *Zoe Simon, Chase Collard, Ingrid Brailsford, Daisy Mayer, Serrana Bliss, Isla Brill and Maiya Eastmond - 2018/2019 West End cast *Eliza Webster - 2018 Guernsey Concert *Jumi Seligmann, Heidi Russell, Lexi Sheppard, Millie McGowan, Eva Connor, Sadie Horwich, Bebe Massey, Isla Gie — 2018-2019 UK and Ireland Tour *Kanon Iwase, Rin Onoe, Hiroka Kuwabara, Ria Tachibana and Kaho Yamamoto - 2019 Japanese Tour (also play Young Éponine) *Ella Mitchell, Sophia Revie, Ellie Shenker, Madison Warner, Isabella Yadid, Sofia Yau-Alfredson - 2019 Gielgud Theatre All Star Concert *Martha Adams, Ellie Shenker, Madison Warner - 2019-2020 West End Cast (Sondheim) Adolescent * Fabienne Guyon – Original French Concept Album, Original Paris stage cast * Jennifer Lawrwnce- English play 1999 * Rebecca Caine – Original London cast * Judy Kuhn – Original Broadway cast, 10th Anniversary Concert * Kymberley Huffman – Original Canadian cast * Gwenyth Northenford – 1987 Glasgow cast * Mila Van Weert – 1988 1st USA Tour * Kristen Basic – 1988 2nd USA tour * Mary Louise Clark – 1988 West End production * Ewa Świątek, Anna Widera – 1989, Musical Theatre in Gdynia * Tracy Shayne – Complete Symphonic Recording cast and 1988 Broadway * Yuki Saito, Kano Shibata and Honoka Suzuki – Original Japanese Cast * Mikiko Shiraki – 1989-1991 Japanese tour * Morenike Fadayomi – 1989 Vienna tour * Jacquelyn Piro Donovan – 1989 Broadway production * Montana Loach – 1990 Fredericton cast * Melissa Anne Davis – 1990 Broadway production * Gunilla Backman – 1990 Stockholm cast * Marie Zamora – 1991 Paris revival * Gretchen Kingsley – 1991 Broadway production * Joke de Kruijf – 1991 Dutch Cast * Jennifer Lee Andrews – 1992 Broadway production * Luisa Torres – 1992/94 Madrid Production * Nicky Adams – 1993/94 West End Production * Kim Seun Yeung – 1993 Korean Highlights * Sarah E. Litzsinger – 1993 Broadway * Yuhko Miyamoto – 1994 Japanese Red Cast and 1994 Japanese Tour * Yasuko Sado – 1994 Japanese Blue Cast and 1994 Japanese Tour * Myrra Malmberg – 1995 West End Production * Stephanie Waters – 1995 Broadway * Tamra Hayden – 1996 Broadway * Kate Fisher – 1996 Philadelphia tour * Annalene Beechey – 1996-1998 West End production, 1997 Concert * Cathy Cogle – 1997 West End production * Iva Savidge – 1997 Florida cast * Yu Hayami, Risa Junna – 1997-1999 Japanese tour * Regan Thiel – 1998 Toronto tour, 2000 US tour * Katie Lengyell – 1998 Dover tour * Christeena Michelle Riggs – 1998 West End production * Nöelle Léonie Rey – 1998 Québec cast * Hilde Van Wesepoel, Sigrid van Coillie – 1999 Antwerp Tour * Poppy Tierney – 1999 Dublin Tour * Yumi Adachi, TOHKO, Keiko Horiuchi – 2000-2001 Japanese tour * Tobi Foster – 2001 Broadway production * Nele-Liis Vaiksoo – 2001 Estonian Production * Claire Debono – 2001 Malta Tour * Silvia Luchetti – 2000 Argentina, Bueno Aires Spain Tour * Claudia Cota – 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene * Yuka Kohno – 2003 Japanese Violet and Light Blue Cast and 2003-2006 Japanese tour * Tamaki Kenmotsu – 2003 Japanese Green and Orange Cast and 2003-2006 Japanese tour * Sandra Turley – 2002-2003 Final Broadway Cast * Helen French – 2002-2003 West End production * Julia Moller – 2004-2006 West End Production * Rina Chinen – 2005 Japanese tour * Kaori Nishiura – 2005-2006 Japanese Tour * Sierra Boggess – 2006 Washington DC tour (understudy) * Ali Ewoldt – 2006: Broadway revival * Gina Beck – 2006-2007 West End Production * Maho Tomita – 2007 Japanese tour * Idara Victor – 2007 Broadway revival * Claire-Marie Hall – 2007-2008 West End Production * Sae Karashima, Mika Kikuchi – 2007-2009 Japanese tour * Ashley Batten – 2008 Wichita Tour * Leanne Dobinson – 2008-2009 West End Production * Suzan Seegers – 2008-2009 Dutch Revival cast * Heather Garbutt, Kaitlin Moher – 2008 Vancouver youth production * Katie Hall – 2009 West End Production, UK tour and 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Myriam Brousseau – 2009 Quebec tour * Cassandra Gardener – 2009 St. John's cast * Sayaka Kanda – 2009-2011 Japanese Tour * Emily Bull – 2009-2010 West End Production * Helen Owen – 2010-2014 West End production (u/s) * Amanda Jane (AJ) Callaghan – 2011 West End Production * Emiri Nakayama, Mizuki Inada, Orii Motoko – 2011 Japanese tour * Talía del Val – 2010-2011 (Madrid) 2011-2012 (Barcelona): 2013-2014 Los Miserables (Spain revival) * Lee Ji Soo – 2013 South Korean 25th annniversary tour * Kumiko Wakai and Reina Isogai – 2013 25th anniversary Japanese cast and 2015 Japanese Tour * Ikuyo Aoyama – 2013 25th anniversary Japanese cast * Lucie Jones, Camilla Kerslake – 2010-2011 West End Production * Lisa-Anne Wood – 2011-2012 West End Production * Paulina Janczak, Kaja Mianowana, Weronika Bochat – 2010-12 Roma Theater in Warsaw * Jennifer Latimer, Lauren Wiley – 25th Anniversary US Tour * Giulia Fabbri – 2012 Bologna tour * Harriet Flashman – RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition * Samantha Dorsey – 2012-2014 West End Production * Samantha Hill – 2013 Toronto cast and 2014-15 Broadway Production * Emily Langridge – 2014/15/16 Australian Revival, 2016 Asia Tour, 2016 Dubai Cast and 2018 Guernsey Concert * Chelsea Oswald – Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition * Emilie Fleming – 2014-15 London cast * Colleen Furlan – Rainbow Stage, 2015 * Ayaka Shimizu – 2015 Japanese Tour and 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary tour * Judith Tobella – 2015 Spanish Tour (A Coruña only) * Zoe Doano – 2011-2012 West End Cast (Understudy), 2015-2017 West End Production * Yi Hag Yeong – 2015 Korean revival cast * Alex Finke – 2015 Broadway cast * Charlotte Kennedy – 2015-16 West End Understudy, 2016-2018 and 2019 West End Productions * Erika Ikuta and Mayuko Kominami – 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary Tour and 2019 Japanese Tour * Emily Hermey – 2017 Sarasota High School Spring Musical * Laura McKenna – 2017 Sarasota High School Spring Musical * Jillian Butler - 2017 US 30th Anniversary Tour * Clara Verdier - 2018 México City Cast * Amara Okereke - 2018-19 West End Production * Bronwen Hanson - 2018-2019 UK and Ireland Tour * Iroha Kumagai - 2019 Japanese Tour * Lily Kerhoas - 2019 Gielgud Theatre All Star Concert and 2019-2020 West End Cast * Charlie Burn - 2019-2020 UK and Ireland Tour * Alexandra Francis - 2019 Auckland Music Theatre & Amici Trust Movies Child * Kittens Reichert – 1917 film * Andrée Rolane – 1925 film * Gaby Triquet – 1934 films * Marilyn Knowlden – 1935 film * Duccia Giraldi – 1948 film * Patsy Weil – 1952 film * Martine Havet – 1958 film * Loretta Goggi – 1964 mini-series * Vania Vinitsky – 1972 mini-series * Edith González – 1973 series * Joanna Price – 1978 film * Valentine Bordelet – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Mimi Newman – 1998 film * Léopoldine Serre – 2000 mini-series * Tamaki Matsumoto – Shōjo Cosette 2007 anime * Isabelle Allen – 2012 film * Mailow Defoy and Lia Giovanelli - 2018 mini-series Adolescent * Maria Fromet – 1913 films * Jewel Carmen – 1917 film * Sandra Milovanoff – 1925 film * Josseline Gaël – 1934 films * Rochelle Hudson – 1935 film * Valentina Cortese – 1948 film * Debra Paget – 1952 film * Béatrice Altariba – 1958 film * Giulia Lazzarini – 1964 mini-series * Nicole Jamet – 1972 mini-series * Diana Bracho – 1973 series * Caroline Langrishe – 1978 film * Christiane Jean – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Claire Danes – 1998 film * Virginie Ledoyen – 2000 mini-series * Kaori Nozuka – Shōjo Cosette 2007 anime * Amanda Seyfried – 2012 film * Ellie Bamber - 2018 mini-series * Lydia Stobie-Owen - 2019 The Downtrodden web series Category:Cosette Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:Actors from Les Misérables Category:Actresses in Les Misérables Category:List of portrayers Category:Les Misérables